


Second Choice

by angelladyspring



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Non-Dialogue, less comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelladyspring/pseuds/angelladyspring
Summary: Luka only ever was Marinette's second choice
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 40





	Second Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I think all shippers will hate me for this

She was fourteen, he told himself. He was almost sixteen. Mind you, not that big of an age difference (it still was a difference at that age) but he knew the chance of a relationship not breaking at their age. Especially not with Marinette bursting full of life, like a ladybug flying around. She always was so full of love for everyone, Luka had known he was doomed the moment he met her, heard the music inside of her, it was everything, she was everything.

He knew he was not good enough for her, he shouldn’t pursue her and that was why he encouraged her, supported her in pursuing Adrien herself. He was there whenever a confession had gone wrong, played his music for her, comforted her. If only... He did not even know if he wanted Adrien to see Marinette the way he saw her or if he wanted to be selfish. (He knew he should not be selfish).

It was enough for him to see her smile, relish in a bit of her presence even if her love was not meant for him. Even if the melody was not meant for his ears, he still listened to her melody. Even if she would never love him, he loved her.

He could not help himself watching her, watching the light in her eyes, the passion in her heart, the fire in her soul, watched her buzzing around, organizing everything for her friends, doing everything. She was glowing so much, yet his eyes did not hurt. (She might have blinded him too much for him to see anything else).

There was never enough time to capture Marinette’s full song, her melody was ever changing, but never off key. It was beautiful, capturing his full attention whenever he heard it, and in those moments he lived. It did not matter the song was not for him. Adrien would be a lucky guy if he ever listened. Yet, he never did.

Until one day he did and Marinette’s song changed, combining her’s and a different song. Adrien’s song was ftting right in with Marinette’s and Luka couldn’t complain. He had a feeling he would never have his chance; it was not meant to be and he had known. His own song would never fit hers like Adrien’s did. It did not mean he stopped listening to their song, happy for Marinette, envious of Adrien. (He did not listen to anything else either).

But Marinette was happy, and that was all that mattered. Nothing else mattered. Besides he was never good enough for her, never her choice, Adrien was her choice and it was Adrien who made her happy. He wished it was him. Not enough, just wistfulness for something he did not have. They were cute together, cuter than he and Marinette would be. The public agreed, only Ladynoir could contest Adrien and Marinette being the cutest couple.

Helping Ladybug and Chat Noir as Viperion was his escape until it wasn’t. It was not supposed to happen like this, all had been going according to plan until Chat Noir’s ring fell and Adrien’s song stopped playing. There was a ripple in Ladybug – no Marinette’s melody, discordance disrupting the harmonious song. It was an ugly sound, Viperion hated hearing it.

Everyone's memories were foggy when they had won. It hurt too much too speak about it, they won but at what price? It was a price too high. Marinette’s melody never recovered. Viperion relished listening to the silence instead, it hurt too much to listen to Marinette’s broken heart but she needed him. For her, he would brave discordant sound even if it hurt his ears.

None of them could celebrate, not even Paris, not while they mourned their hero. The city, usually loud and cheery, full of love (just like Marinette used to be) was silent and empty. Luka could still hear the broken melody. He played to comfort her, sat in silence at her side until one day, she smiled. It wasn’t the same smile. It wasn’t as blinding as it used to be, but it was enough for Luka to feel hope. She would move past this. They would.

Every now and then, Luka could hear chords of her old song, returning to her. He lived for those moments. He did everything to hear it again, made Marinette laugh, spend time with her. She still carried Adrien’s song in her heart. Luka did not mind listening to it if it meant her song was more harmonious again. As long has heart was not screaming in pain, it did not matter. He was grateful for every moment he could spent with her.

Marinette’s melody settled and she settled with him. Luka was glad, she found solace in him, that he could once more offer comfort just like in past times. He played her melody, his own melody and they fit together. Her kisses were light, hesitant, Luka took them anyway, not pulling her deeper. It’s what she wanted, what she needed and he would provide exactly this.

Their family grew, others joining the two of them. No cat, never a cat even though he knew Marinette once wanted one. It hurt her too much, her melody still stutters when she is reminded of her old partner. Luka could never replace him in her heart.

Her melancholy never left, her song still missing parts despite them filling with their children’s melody and sometimes the dissonance returned. Luka tried not to hear, tried to let her be when she needed space and yet, it was never silent to him, screaming at him. She felt bad, tried to hide and yet Luka always knew.

Because it was never meant to be him who’d grow old with her, not him who was supposed to stand at her side. Nor was he glad, it was him who stood at her side. He was at her side, because she needed him. Still, she only needed him because Adrien couldn’t be there for her.

It was always meant to be Adrien at her side, yin and yang, Ladybug and her Chat Noir, not Ladybug and Kuro Neko. Nor was Viperion supposed the be the one she relied on. Chat Noir was her other half, they had never needed many words between them. Yet they knew each better than Viperion would ever know Ladybug.

They tried, they all did, training even after Hawkmoth had been over, because Ladybug was ever restless, fearful. Sometimes he thought about her giving up the Miraculous, yet never broached it to her. It was her connection to him, her true partner, how could he ask this?

No, Luka was never fooled he was anything more to Marinette than Adrien ever was and ever would be. Even now, she loved Adrien more, not that she didn’t love Luka. He felt loved, she had so much to give, her heart was big and that was why he had fallen for her.

Her glow might have diminished but she shone brighter than others, still was his sun. He had long gone blind from gazing at her so much, deaf from listening to only her song. She was the melody he heard, the song in his heart.

Luka might only be her second choice, but she would always be his only choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment, they are the life blood of us authors, I would love to hear what you thought


End file.
